


Imbue

by Luridin



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luridin/pseuds/Luridin
Summary: Many months has passed and Huntress Wizard still has feelings for him, and what will happened if they're a couple?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please don't reupload my work to any other fanfiction sites. Thank you!

< Prologue

 

Many months passes by like a skipping rock, but her feelings for him still remains. Was she wrong to say that exceptional beasts like them can’t fall love and only applies to ordinary people? Her basil cat-like eyes gazes at him on top of a tree branch. He continues to chip away the bamboo to make a new flute to replace the one that is on an island during his journey to seek out more humans. She continues to stare at him one more time before her retreat to the wilderness jumping branches to branches until she returned home. Huntress Wizard wanted to greet him, but something inside her gives her doubt. Was it fear that Finn forgotten about her and found a new lover? Or was it her anxiety that blooms the doubts around her heart causing her to only gaze at him whenever she sees him, and flee away.

Huntress Wizard with a somber look at her ceiling and she whisper to herself, “Is my heart softening? I see him in my dream night after night, and my magic is going bonkers. I need to rest.” The degree of madness and sadness imbuing inside continues to stir as she slept. Her dream this time is different. In contrast to her other dreams where she felt joy with her conversation with Finn on top of a grassy knoll. Something is different about Finn’s appearance his right arm is now made of grass. His long blond hair is shoulder length and it’s no longer blonde, but rather its color is chartreuse with illuminating flowers on the left side of his hair. His left eye once an electric blue color is now lucid moss. Yet, his right eye still keep its electric blue hue. She continue to gaze at his new appearance. Huntress Wizard was about to speak to him, but a bright golden light enshrine her from behind. She turn around and saw him. The Cosmic Owl the deity of premonition dreams. Those who sees him will have their dream will come true, but when will it occur no one knows. As the future will always be uncertain and no one knows when their questions be answers.

Huntress Wizard taken aback and give out a small gasp and before she can even speak. The Cosmic Owl whisper to her, “MV”. Huntress give out a quizzical look and shouted out, “What’s MV?!” The Cosmic Owl says nothing his eyes glow bright to the point Huntress has to shield her eyes. She awoken up with a ghastly look and she panted heavily. Huntress mutter only one word, “Finn” She has to ease herself, but she can only have a few thoughts processing her, “what’s going to happen to Finn? When will it happen? How it’ll happen, and lastly will she be involve?” These thoughts kept repeating inside her head and she doesn’t know what to do. Huntress slowly got up and grab her Thunder Boar Ocarina. She look outside her window and see the slow sunrise. “I must summon him... I need answers.” She whisper to herself and walk out to the forest spot where Finn and herself first summon him.

When she arrive to the forest spot she look around with a somber look. Huntress sigh and whisper to herself, “The first time we kiss. I guess now I have to summon him to get some advice about what’ll happen now.” Huntress looks around one more time and played the song of longing. A spiraling green light appears before her and Spirit of the Forest came out of it. His appearance is still the same his long orange-brown hair still wave along the wind. He stares at her and ask her, “Ah have you completed your forestry training? Or have you look for something else? Huntress Wizard was quick to and answer him, “No, I haven’t… I’m still learning to be part of nature themselves. I summon you because I had a premonition dream. I saw The Cosmic Owl and it involves with Finn.” The Spirit Dream Warrior reply back, “Tell me what does this dream looks like.” She told him “Well it’s the same repeating dream. Finn and I were on a grassy just chatting, but the dream from last night was different. His appearance are different a fine example is that his right arm is now cover in grass. I don’t know what it means.” 

The Spirit closed his eyes for a few seconds and reply to her, “It looks like the attracting forces didn’t go. You and Finn seem to have a higher calling that will intertwine you as one. My advice seek him and tell him what you feel.” Her eyes widen by his advice. She became flabbergasted by this how can she respond to his words? The Spirit of the Forest continues on, “There’s nothing to say just go see him.” She shake her head and reply back in a wary tone, “He’s an exceptional beast like I am. How can we be in love? Ordinary people fall in love… not us.” He reply back, “Are you sure? Is your parents categorize as ordinary?” Huntress baffled at his retort and her eyes filled with sadness. She muttered, “You promise not to speak about them.” The Spirit knows this. After all he did train Huntress Wizard to hone her skills in wizardry of nature. Due to a tragic encounter with the Oozers that killed her parents. The zombies that killed her family drove her to madness and sadness. She in return slew them all by summoning enormous thorny vines and severely piercing them until there is no remains of any Oozers left.

The Spirit of the Forest calmly ask her, “Go Huntress Wizard go to Finn.” Huntress sigh and lean against a tree with her face down somberly reply back, “I don’t know… he may already found another woman, or he forgotten about me. I-“The Spirit interrupted her, “Or he’s waiting for you as you do with him.” Her face flush with redness and gaze at him. He continued, “Attracting forces comes and go, but if two people’s bond is strong enough it'll stay. Your one track mind will be your downfall if you don’t focus on all sides instead of looking only forward.” 

Huntress Wizard was about to retort back, but she knew he’s right yet she’s scared about what will happen. She ask The Spirit of the Forest one more time, “But what if he deny me? What if his attraction for me already faded? The Spirit of the Forest smile and reply, “If is a strong words causing infinite scenarios including one that Finn will reciprocate your love.” He then move his hands into a heart shape and continued, “Remember to look at all sides.” And disappear back to the realm of the realm of dreams. 

Huntress Wizard all alone again thinking about her mentor’s words, “Remember to look at all sides.” Does she really want to be with Finn? Her fear began to form hovering from her tree antlers and whisper to her, “He’ll never love you. You’re his onetime fling and yet here you are clinging to this trivial idea known as love. Give up Huntress Wizard and continue on with your sadness and madness. After all you deserve to be all alone and you’ll die alone.” Huntress Wizard put both her hands towards her head in pain. The fear continues, “Yes that’s right be in pain the torment of going soft hurts doesn’t it? You must be alone close your heart, so that you can master the power of nature. It’s a win-win, yes?” Huntress Wizard is panting in agony and whisper out, “No… you’re wrong. My mentor is right I have to look at all sides and have to face him.” Huntress Wizard gaze at her fear in anger and telekinetic her arrows straight to fear’s main body. Fear screams out, “You kill me, but one droplet of doubt and I’ll be back!” As Fear’s body exploded in plume of dusts; Huntress Wizard begin to wander off to see him

Meanwhile at Finn’s house still sadden by the loss of Fern. Finn cooped in his room still contemplating those ifs what could he have done. If he had said finale instead of finality would helped Fern? What if he hadn’t attacked Fern and instead take a different paths home to talk to Jake to see what to do with Fern. Those If questions swirling within his head causing him to break into tears again. Jake meanwhile is down stair making some porridge. He mutter himself, “I hope Finn will be OK. It’s not right what Fern did to him. He could at least try to talk it with Finn and this would not had happened. He could…” Jake trailed off as someone behind him ask, “Hey…where’s Finn?” Jake yelp in surprise and turn around and saw her. He gasp, “Huntress Wizard! Uh... What brings you here and how did you break into our house?” Huntress Wizard tilt her head sideways in confusion and tilt it back. She reply. “I travel through the grass and locate you... and Finn told me that he lives in a house. The tree let me move …” She trailed off when she hear whimpering and hiccuping sounds. Jake give out a somber look and ask her to sit on a chair and explain the recent events.

A few minutes passes by and Huntress Wizard expression was in shock by this revelation. The grass hand becomes Finn and later on tries to kill him due to envy. Jake ended his story by asking her, “So what brings you here?” Huntress Wizard blushes, “Er I’m here because I need to see Finn about… something. It’s bad timing, so I guess I’ll lea-.” She trailed off due to embarrassment. Jake squint at her with glee “Oho so you still have a thing for my brother.” Huntress’s face is flush with crimson of feeling embarrassment. She was about to walk away until Jake stop her. “Wait! Can you at least comfort Finn for me please?” She hesitated for a bit and nodded in agreement.

As she climb through the stair way and saw him. Finn was in usual clothing except his hat is on a drawer. She continues to gaze at his long blonde hair. Until she has to shake herself to remember why she was here. Huntress walk towards him and talk to him, “Finn… we need to talk.”


	2. Confession

Chapter 1: Confession 

 

Finn look at her with surprise and jump out of his bed and wiping out his tears. He stammer, “H-Huntress Wizard!” She stare at him and ask Finn, “Do you have time to talk?” Finn look at her not knowing what to say. She continues to look back for a few more seconds she spoke, “I guess this is bad timing, so I’ll just leave.” Finn widen his eyes and he stammer out a shout, “N—O!”   
Finn tries to control himself from these roller coaster of emotions. Finn continues, “What is it that you need?” Huntress Wizard look around his room with a puzzling look and pop out an, “Oh! Right.” Expression and ask him, “Is it ok we can talk in your room or in the forest?” Finn reply back, “Uh right here will… do?” 

 

Huntress Wizard nod and walk over to his bed and sat down to begin her confession. She sigh slowly and trying to process her thinking for what’s she’s going to say. As blunt as she is the feeling of nervousness is slowly creeping inside her. Huntress Wizard look at him and began her confession, “Finn… the truth is… I still have romantic feelings for you. Every night I sleep I have repetitive dream of us on a grassy knoll happily chatting with our hands clasping on another. I-I just want to confess you what I feel.” She look at Finn’s reaction who was shock and closed her eyes and put her head down. Finn not knowing what to say before he can say anything Huntress Wizard decided to continue on, “I also know what happen to you and your grass hand.” She stood up walk toward to Finn. “I’m sorry to hear what happened and I wanted to let you know that he’ll come back. Plants are more resistance than you think they are.” She knows somewhere deep inside of her that Fern and Finn will meet again. The premonition dream will occur, but that won’t stop her from her feelings for him.

 

Finn was quiet for a moment trying to process the roller coaster of his emotions and her confession trying to keep calm and not fogged up his thinking. Finn spoke, “I-I still have romantic feelings for you too, but I want to let you to go on your path that makes you happy. So I go to my own path and see if I can be happy.” Huntress’s eyes widen by this not knowing what to do, but her body did it for her and hug him. Finn was surprise by this and return the hug. As the two newly couple embraces each other somewhere out there something is brewing.

 

Inside a ziggurat a balding male gum starts his ritual and place what’s left of Fern on a long rectangular pedestal. He talk to himself softly, “Hmm looks like you’re missing an eye. I swear I took all of them unless your murderer took it with him. Don’t worry champ everything will be fine.” Fern’s eye look at him with distrust not able to move; all it can do is just stare. The late age gum decided to took Fern’s eye and look closer into its pupil. He chuckle and talk to Fern, “Am I a bit unlucky I got the eye that doesn’t contain the demon. Oh well I can still make it work after all the eye is the gateway to the memory.” He put down the eye and grab a flask that is fill to the top of a beige color liquid. He whisper to the eye, “Time for your revival champ.” He pour down the liquid to the pile of grasses and slowly the grass and the eye began to swirl in rapid pace until a mini-tornado is form. The eye looks at him one more time before it went into the grassy tornado. Each grass blade begin to merge with one another until it reach its final form as Fern, and due to the lack of his left eye he become a cyclops.

 

Fern tries to speak, but no sound came out. The Gum chuckle told him, “You'll need to wait a day or two to fully be back to normal due to the lack of your demon’s eye. Don’t worry I’ll take care of you.”


	3. Chapter 2: Princesses Alliance

Princess Bubblegum began her meeting about the Patience St. Pim’s cataclysmic actions that almost brought The Land of Ooo to its end. Alongside with her are Flame Princess, Slime Princess, and Lumpy Space Princess. “Look here…” she began, “I know it’s been a couple of months since the incident and we had to let our kingdom calm down…” She was cut off due to LSP rambunctious outburst, “Yes we both all know about that ice-bum! Just get to the point already!” Princess Bubblegum cleared her throat and begin her statement, “Ok fine. We’re here today to begin to find a way to save Ooo in case Finn isn’t here.” LSP with an angry glare at Princess Bubblegum, “Uh no I saved Ooo. Finn was just there to help me find my inner power.” Princess Bubblegum of course gave LSP her signature glare to shut her up and continued, “As I was saying Finn can’t continue to save Ooo forever and humans has shorter lifespan than us. So here’s my plan to save Ooo and it’ll take over the course of time. We must use our elemental to protect another from harm. Each kingdom has their weaknesses and our power are balance to overrule that weak point.”

The three princesses nodded in agreement and slime princess spoke up, “What about the ice kingdom it’s weak to fire but can help the slime kingdom preventing my people to burn to a crisp… no offense Flame Princess.” Flame Princess shakes her head in a relax manner and reply back, “None taken, but you do have a point. What are we going to do with the Ice Kingdom?” Bubblegum closes her eyes and put her left hand on her chin to think. After a few seconds she open her eyes and reply, “We’ll leave it alone because we don’t know if our power will trigger the awakening of Patience St. Pim. So let’s leave the Ice Kingdom to the Ice King. Now our first mission is to find ways to expand our elementals and see if we have hidden abilities. So we’re going our separate ways for now.” With that said Princess Bubblegum has no more to say and the meeting is adjourn. Slime Princess is the first princess to return back home in a haste due to a meeting she has to attend at. LSP and Flame Princess stay behind; LSP was the first to ask her about her true motive, “And why was I here?” Princess Bubblegum turn her head towards Lumpy Space Princess and reply, “We need you in case my plan fails and you’ll turn us back, so then I can set up plan B.” Lumpy Space Princess gasp and still wants to talk, “SO DOES THAT MEAN I’M GOING TO SAVE OO AGAIN?! OH MY GLOB!” Bubblegum give out a deep sigh, “Yes LSP and that is why I’m going to plan everything out. The Elemental Princesses needs to unleash our hidden power, so we create an elemental rotation fields. If we overcome with our power it’s your duty to change us back. You’re an important ally LSP.”  
LSP eyes shines in happiness and quickly hug Princess Bubblegum and repeatedly saying, “THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I WON’T LET YOU DOWN!” Bubblegum of course just smile at her and pat her head in response. 

Afterward LSP with a happy smile on her face return to her home straight to the forest. Flame Princess however was even more skeptical than LSP and ask Princess Bubblegum, “And what if LSP fail her mission? Finn was there to find out about her hidden power.” Princess Bubblegum responded, “I know that is why I need to set up as many backup plans as possible. As I said Phoebe Finn can’t save Ooo forever. You know what had happened when Finn was gone and how this place went banana.” Flame Princess sigh, “I know and I’m just worry the next problem will be so catastrophic that no one can be save.” Princess Bubblegum give her an assurance smile, “Don’t worry I’ll try to do my best. Hmm now that I think about we never saw your potential power. Slime Princess blast out slimes, and I blast out candies out of the palms of my hands. Have you discover them yet? Flame Princess signal her a disappointing headshake. Princess Bubblegum give her a half smile, “Don’t worry you can mediate on it, or do you want me to help you out?” Phoebe tilt her head with a smile reply back, “That’ll be nice. Hmm where is Finn I haven’t seen him since the incident.” Princess Bubblegum meanwhile was trying to get all of her meeting materials back to bag nonchalantly reply, “Oh he’s fine he wanted me to solve this eye and from what I heard he has a girlfriend.” Flame Princess eyes widen and stun by the latter statement. She mentally calm herself down and timidly ask, “Um so who’s the princess dating Finn? Princess Bubblegum give her a quizzical look responding back, “Oh she’s not a princess from what I heard from Jake she’s a “rad” wizard that used to live in Wizard City, and now lives in a forest somewhere.” Flame Princess bewilder by this revelation not wanting to ask any more questions she fled the scene in search for Finn. Bubblegum meanwhile just sigh and mutter to herself, “Her potential will soon come out sooner than I anticipated.” She whistle out for Morrow and hop on her back to Candy Kingdom.

Meanwhile at Finn’s place Jake is talking to Shelby, “Man it’s great that my buddy Finn is finally happy after that angst incident with Fern learning about the atmospheric of nature will do him good.” Shelby in response, “Yea, I’m glad he’s happy too. Hey Jake what happened to that eye Finn brought back?” “Oh that?” Jake ask in response, “Well after Finn killed Fern he saw one of the eye moves in a sporadic action and return to traumatize. I notice that eye and suggested to give it to PB, so she can somehow revive him back. Finn of course comply, and give it to her. He broke down crying when he return home, and that is when Huntress Wizard visit to us. Talk about a bizarre 24 hours.” Shelby just nod and look at the window and shouted, “INCOMING!!” Both Jake and Shelby jump out of the way, and saw Flame Princess.


	4. Chapter 3: Fireside Jake

Chapter 3: Fireside Jake   
Flame Princess crashes through the window and squall out, “WHERE’S FINN?!” Jake just stare at her and question her, “Uh... are you gonna pay for the broken window?” Flame Princess glare at him with frustration and angrily yell out, “THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKE! FINN MIGHT BE IN DANGER WITH THAT WIZARD!” Jake with a quizzical look on his face, “Uhhh what blood you talking about Flame Princess?” Flame Princess glare at him giving him a frustrated response, “Finny might be in trouble with that wizard… Princess Bubblegum told me about her. She could have hypnotize him to do her bidding, so will you help me?!”   
Jake of course began to laugh and clear a tear from one of his eye and ask Flame Princess to sit on the couch to which she comply and began the tales of events of Huntress Wizard and Finn, and the current state of affair. “… and that’s where Finn is right now meditating with nature to pay back for what he did to Fern.” Jake said. Flame Princess looks down in sadness and sigh not knowing what to say. Jake wanted to pat her with assurance, but unable too. He speak to her with a sound of assurance, “Don’t worry about it everything will be fine.” Flame Princess gives out a wryly smile, “Thank you Jake. I’m sorry that I rush to judgment.” Jake just nod and ask, “Want a sandwich?” Flame Princess’s stomach grumble in response. She cheekily responded softly, “Yes please.” Jake starts making the sandwich and a couple minutes later it was done.  
They continued the discussion once they finish their lunch. Flame Princess continues, “I guess it was due to the elemental situation with Patient St.Pim, and I was consume by my elemental. I felt... weak. I was unable to do anything, and it angers me.” Jake nodded signing her to continue, “When I heard Finn is dating a wizard I thought it was a powerful entity wanting to control him and takeover Ooo. I thought I could help out and in some way find my inner potential. As well the odd timing of the events just strike as odd for me. It’s like something is orchestrating all of this.” Flame Princess sighs afterward with angst in her eyes. Jake reply to her, “Was there another reason you were worry about Finn?” Flame Princess gasp, “No of course not he’s a dear friend of mine. There’s no leftover romantic feelings from me. Listen, he and I are just friends and I’m just concern about his well-being. He constantly saving Ooo and I felt what will save him? What if there’s an entity out there that will overwhelm him and Ooo is lost? I just—I just want to help out.” Jake smile and responded back, “Haha as I said there’s nothing to fret about. Huntress Wizard is helping him to calm his mind and body to be part of nature.” Flame Princess got curious by Jake’s repetitive response, and ask him, “Hmm yea you said that, but what do you mean by that? Meditation of his mind and body to be part of nature..?” Jake shakes his head ad look up at her, “Well Huntress Wizard said since Fern is made of grass and her wizardry is nature, so she and Fnn are meditating within some “special” forest. Why are they meditating? I don’t have the faintest clue something about the invisible third eye of connections or something. As well clearing his mind.” Flame Princess still curious about Finn’s current situation, “So what’s she like? I would love to chat with her one day and become friends. “Jake smiling at Flame Princess, “Hmm well… she’s still trying to change from her “single-minded” mentality and try to focus on all edges. Though I think she’s perfect for Finn, since she awaken something inside of him. Kind of like you Flame Princess.”  
Flame Princess widen her eyes and slowly closes back to normal, “Um… mind I ask why she wants to be with Finn? I’m curious by this whirlwind of event Finn is having. First the murder of Fern and then a few hours later Huntress Wizard and Finn are a couple.” Jake just shrug, “Time will always be a mystery even 30 minutes can have all out events crashing into each other whether it be positive, benign, or sadly negative. His feelings for her is genuine though from the first time they met and slowly blooming into a romantic attraction all of it... genuine. Just waiting for her to reciprocate his feelings fully. Despite all of the whirlwind of events he still needs to decide.”  
Flame Princess nodded, “If this is what Finn’s decide then I’ll leave it be. Is there anything else I need to know?” Jake seeing sadness in her eyes answer, “Well what’s Huntress Wizard is like nothing else I can say about it.” Flame Princess sigh, “I guess I got to get going the-“ Jake interrupted her, “Uh... I feel something else you’re not telling me. Come on! ‘Fess up! Tell ol’ Jakey the matter!” Flame Princess sat back down on the couch and continue her frustration, “I’m just… worried. This elemental I must uncover my hidden potential and how to activate it from quick. The Land of Ooo will always be in danger and needs a permanent solution and quick. Princess Bubblegum held a meeting today, and I was advised not to tell anyone. So I need to find my answer and quick. There’s no telling when is the next cataclysmic will come next.” Jake gives out a quizzical look, “Uh..? Finn and I will always save Ooo so no need to fret. You can find it while Finn and I kick evil’s butt!” Flame Princess gives him a wryly smile, “Hehehe thanks. Thank you Jake!” Flame Princess looks outside and see the sun is setting. “It’s dusk… I got to get going Jake and thank you for helping me vent.” Jake nodded and Flame Princess departed.  
Meanwhile, at the Time Room; Prismo was flabbergasted, “Ok Boss I did what you told me to do… I just… I just find it to be unethical.” The Boss reply, “We need to hasten up! The multiuniverse is at stake! That blasted Lich has already put an end to 250 dimension! You know what those dimension that got obliterated had in common? There’s no Finn and with no Finn; there’s no sacrifice. No sacrifice the dimension dies! DO YOU HEAR ME PRISMO!” Prismo nodded. He mutter to himself, “This will damage Finn in the long run… I hope my boss knows what’s he’s up too,” as he look solemnly at the TV screen at the Land of Ooo. 

Author's note: I'll be revising these chapters with my betawriter very soon.


End file.
